winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ClaraSnow
I WILL BE LEAVING WIKIA BECAUSE OF SCHOOL, SO PLEASE DON'T SEND ME MESSAGES! Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:ClaraSnow page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RoseXinh (talk) 11:32, August 18, 2013 (UTC)}} Okay. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Victoria Justice']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 13:18, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Well, badges are things you earn when you complete certain goals on the wiki, like 10 edits. The more badges you have, the higher your achievement points on the achievement page c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:07, August 18, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. Good luck exploring the wiki c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:39, August 18, 2013 (UTC) A full list of userboxes as well as a talkbox and signature guide can be found here: . Happy editing! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:05, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:10, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Btw, I saw your birthday was on August 10th. Happy birthday for 9 days ago :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:30, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Please notice at the main page to see the list of userboxes. Currently, they're all what available! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:28, August 19, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:08, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Clara. ^^ How are you? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Victoria Justice']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 14:01, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm good thanks Clara c: How about you? Btw, your signature links to FabRoxyRoxy's talkpage and userpage... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:02, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okie. No, I'm not that great at merging talkboxes. You should ask Rose; she's the expert. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:16, August 24, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:22, August 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm good :)! Anyways, your signature brings me to FabRoxyRox's talk page, so I know but I don't care! Yeah, I do like Maths! It's my favourite subject! I just don't get why people hate it so much. Anyways, do you like Maths? Which one do you think is hard? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 03:23, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :I saw what Brittney said. You need talkbox help? You could always ask me. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 03:25, August 24, 2013 (UTC) All songs. I'm a die-hard fan XD! You? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 03:54, August 24, 2013 (UTC) *cough* Let's see.. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 04:43, August 24, 2013 (UTC) I don't really like Ariana Grande. Her Victorious character is quite funny, but in real life she doesn't have to be dumb. Being dumb is cute only in a TV series, but in real life, being dumb is annoying. I can't believe she accidentally used her Cat Valentine voice during an interview I watched on TV lol! Funny character, but in real life, she has to act smart. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 04:58, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. It's my 7th favourite show. Anyways, where do you live? :3 [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 06:01, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Wikia says you have to be 13 or older. Don't tell anyone I'm a minus 3 on 13. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 06:13, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh :3! Anyways, why would your mom be angry if you tell where you live? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 06:16, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Weird, no one hunts me down while I expose myself! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 06:22, August 25, 2013 (UTC)